


The First Night

by Allswellthatends



Series: Anne and Richard Drabbles [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character In Command, Fingering, Fluff, Marriage, Sex, anne tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allswellthatends/pseuds/Allswellthatends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Richard share their first night as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

            She waited in the room for him, her nightdress twisting in her hands nervously. Anne knew what was needed in their marriage, it needed to be consummated, an idea that terribly frightened her.

            But this was Richard, _her Richard_ , and he would never do anything to hurt her, he loved her. Or so he said, men don’t always mean what they say, she knew. What if, like George, he only wanted her for her money? That she had been made a fool and tricked into marriage with a Yorkish Prince just so he could steal all her fortune? Anne felt her breathing become heavy as the ideas weighed on her shoulders, the paranoia seeped into her soul and she contemplated making a run for it and never returning as he has suggested to her before the proposal. Anne stood and held onto the bed for support as she tried to make her decision. He would be here any moment at this point so she would need to act quickly.

            “Anne?” Richard’s soft voice filled the bedchamber from the doorway.

            “Yes?” She turned quickly, loosing her footing momentarily before facing him with her chin high. “So, now what?” Her eyes burned as memories flooded her senses and brought her back to a different wedding night not so very long ago. But this was Richard, not some monster, this man with his tousled, blackish hair and his kind, piercing eyes was not any monster come again to ravage her.

            Still her doubts probed at her mind as she stood in front of him. He shut the door quietly and started to undo his belt and topcoat.

            “I think you know, Anne.” He smiled at her as he sat to take off his boots. She shuffled her feet and once again attempted to sort out her thoughts. “Anne? Is something the matter?” He asked, concern coating his voice. He stood and shrugged off his coat, letting it fall to the ground as he walked towards her. Anne’s eyes flashed to the door for a brief moment, and Richard had not failed to notice the slight movement.

            “No, nothing.” Anne said quietly and quickly. Her limbs were stiff and her eyes didn’t look at her husband. His hand reached out to grab hers, but after a second of contemplation he let it fall away, unsure of how to react to her behavior.

            “Anne, tell me what troubles you.” His voice had no demand in it, only pure concern and something else… Adoration?

            “I… I am frightened.” She admitted, her bravado failing her, allowing tears to fall down her cheeks. Worn fingers brushed the sorrow from her face gently, Richard cupped her cheek and moved closer to her. He was careful not to make to much contact, he wished for Anne to have the power to pull in or push away.

            “You need not be frightened of me.” He purred, bringing his lips chastely to her forehead, touching her just enough so she new he was there.

            “It is not of you, well, it may be. I do not know.” She admitted, letting her hands climb to his chest. Anne felt safe when he was touching her, he was warm and solid, unlike so many things in her life. The buttons on his shirt were right under her fingertips, so she took the chance to get the inevitable over with and started to undo them. Richard’s hands brushed down her sides until they rested at her waist. He watched her with curious eyes as she undid his shirt, much like she was doing a job.

            “You will never have to be frightened of anything again, Anne.” He said, her hands froze on his chest and she looked up to meet his gaze. “I am your husband, and I will protect you from any harm.” He lifted a hand and brushed some hair from her face. She still had it tied up from the day, and he pushed it aside so his hand could rest on the nape of her neck.

            Anne backed away from him, with a little rushed movement, soon regretting the loss of his touch. She was shocked by her own reaction, how wanton she was for his hands. To want a man’s touch was something she had yet to discover or feel. Fingers fumbled with her nightgown tie and she pulled loose, wriggling her arms until the dress fell to her feet, leaving her bare.

            Richard’s eyes didn’t leave hers as he unbuttoned the rest of the tunic and lifted it off himself. Her stomach clenched as he undid the ties of his breaches, she looked up as he slid them off and onto the floor.

            They started towards each other slowly and she decided to take the lead by leaning in to kiss him first. He met her half way, his lips parting on hers and his arms wrapping around her naked waist. Her arms reached up and draped themselves over his shoulders as she leaned into the kiss and the gentleness of it. She could feel him smile as he brushed his hands over her backside and pulled her into him smoothly. Anne found confidence in his movements and folded her hands into his messy locks. A small laugh escaped Richards throat as he reached up and undid the ribbon keeping her hair together, she felt it fall loose on her back and he mimicked her by running his hands through her hair as well.

            Anne eventually broke the kiss, and backed away. He looked confused for a moment before she sat on the bed and lay down.

            “Anne, what are you doing?” He asked sweetly, coming over to sit on the side of the bed next to her, for the first time allowing is eyes to caress her body. The body he’d wondered about for so many years, the face he’s seen in all those women. He placed his hand on hers.

            “This is what you do, is it not?” She leaned up on her elbows and met his eye.

            Richard smiled warmly and touched her stomach, drawing little circles around her belly button. “You don’t have to just lie there, my sweet.”

            “But that’s what…” She trailed off not wanting to think about her first husband in that intimate moment with her real husband, the one that loved her.

            “Do not think of him.” For the first time she heard something demanding in his voice. “I am yours now, Anne. I am your husband and I will never treat you as he did.” His hands moved down to her waist and lifter her up to a sitting position. He leaned in slowly before kissing her with a newfound passion. He rolled over her and lay down next to her on the bed.

            Richard pulled her on top of him and she straddled his hips, his arousal standing in front of her. “Don’t be afraid.” A whisper washed over her, she reached down hesitantly and wrapped her small hand around the base of it. The sound that escaped from Richard’s lips made a knot start to form in Anne’s stomach. A noise she had never heard from a man before, it was a low groan of sorts and it filled her ears as she stroked up his cock, only to elicit another glorious sound from his open mouth. She leaned down and kissed him, and he immediately returned it with more gusto than ever before, she gasped as his hands reached up to her breasts. Her forehead rested on his as those magical fingers brushed over her nipples, causing her own lips to open and strange noises to escape from them. Anne gasped as he pinched one, she felt heat between her legs and something slick as she straddled one of Richards thighs. He smiled and looked up at her, his eyes shining into hers as he reached up and kissed her softly.

            “Lean up, dear.” He huffed, his voice ragged and drawn out. Anne leaned up into a sitting position and looked down at his erection, she smiled slightly as she lifted herself up and with her hand guided him inside her. The feeling was different than what she’d felt before. It wasn’t painful or rough, but intense and warm. She pushed down all the way to the base and gasped loudly from the feeling of being so filled. “Anne, love. Move.” Richard whispered though rough breathes. Anne reached out for his hand as she started to move up and down on him, lifting herself up and impaling herself back onto him, her only anchor to the world being his fingers wrapped around hers. His other hand grasped at her hip and he started to meet her mid thrust, pushing up into her as she pushed down onto him. She leaned down and their lips met, her fingers ran through his hair and grabbed on for dear life as his thrusts became more erratic and she felt him release inside her.

            Anne moved off him and laid down on the bed next to him, she felt his release slide down her thigh, proof that they had consummated the sacred vows they’d made earlier that day.

            “Anne?” Richard breathed. “ You are not satisfied.” It was not a question, but an observation.

            “I don’t know what you mean.” She answered honestly, and she started to get out of the bed to fetch her nightdress. But his hand wrapped around her wrist. “Come here then.” He laughed and pulled her back to him. He moved her underneath him and he trailed his fingers down her stomach, they rested right above the curls at the apex of her thighs for a brief, tantalizing moment before he dove into her sex. They traced her wet folds and he found her clit, she gasped as he pressed it and teased it before diving his fingers into her cunt. He worked them in one by one, his thumb staying constant on her clit, circling it and teasing it. Anne moaned out at the unfamiliar feeling, the knot in her stomach growing and stretching. Richard’s lips kissed up her stomach as he worked her closer to her release, his lips latching onto one of her breasts and his unoccupied hand moving beneath her to squeeze her ass. She arched to her back to get more friction and bucked her hips to meet his fingers, his thumb moved faster over her swollen pleasure and she moaned out his name as her first orgasm hit her, wracking her body with boughts of pleasure from her toes and beyond.

            He pulled his fingers from her heat and wiped them on the sheets next to them, not hesitating for a moment as he climbed back on top of her to kiss her again, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her flush with him. Watching Anne writhe in pleasure had turned him hard again and he waited for her to invite him back in as the knot in her stomach started to grow again. Richard positioned himself on her sensitive lips and plunged in, her legs moving up to wrap around him, pulling him deeper. He was at just the right angle, hitting her inner most pleasure with each thrust. One of his hands went down to tease her clit as he slammed into her, showing his sweet Anne what his true love making skills could be. She moaned out his name with each thrust and he grunted, breathing her name into her neck. Anne came first, closing around him, squeezing his pleasure out of him and forcing him to follow shortly after. He rolled off her gently and wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her back flush with him and burying his face in her hair.

            “I do love you, husband.” Anne said breathily, snuggling into his hold.

            He grinned, treasuring her first admittance of love. “An I you, wife.”  


End file.
